


Spilled Milk

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Belly Expansion, Boners, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cows, F/M, Humiliation, Hybrids, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Male Lactation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milk, Milking, Rapid weight gain, Transformation, liquid inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: [PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS IN THE NOTES PLEASE!]Belphegor finds a cozy little cow onesie on his bed. A gift from his dear 'friend' Mc and puts it on while he's alone at home. What he does not know before falling asleep is the fact the onesie is enchanted with the ability to turn the wearer into a bloated fat cow. Belphegor has an interesting experience with this.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Belphie is the love of my life, but I love making fun of him so much too. This is just pure evidence of that and also props to Writer O for helping me with all the milky parts!-Writer K
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE LACTATION, BREAST EXPANSION, RAPID WEIGHT GAIN, AND OTHER SEXUAL THEMES FOR THE CHARACTER BELPHEGOR FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANY WAY PLEASE GO AWAY!
> 
> But if you actually enjoy this please leave a comment or a kudos! Now enjoy!

Every day was exhausting for Belphegor so it was not surprising when he fell asleep the moment after returning home from a long, yet normal day at the RAD. Today was almost no different except for the obvious fact it was extremely stressful today. Multiple surprise quizzes and run-ins with his annoying brothers. Beelzebub couldn't even walk home with him as he insisted Belphegor return home while his long lesson continued. He can now only hope there was something at home to cheer him up.

He arrived at the entrance and slowly opened the door expecting utter chaos from his brothers only to be greeted with... silence. Usually, they were causing some kind of havoc at this time. What was up today? Belphegor whipped out his phone as he walked inside closing the front door behind him serving multiple unread messages. He briefly scanned through them realizing the answer to his previous question. 

Nobody was home except him. Mc and Satan were studying at a cafe, Beelzebub was still at his extended lesson, Asmodeus and Mammon went out to go shopping, Leviathan was going to get some new anime or something, and Lucifer was at an important meeting with the prince. It appeared that he would be alone and for quite a while. Maybe Belphegor's hoping worked and he could get a good nap before they all come home. He walked to his and Beelzebub's room unhurried ready for a long and well-deserved nap.

He opened the bedroom door to see the usual room he slept in. Approaching his bed he kicked his shoes off and was about to pull back the covers before seeing something laying against his cow print pillow. "Hm? What's this?" He muttered grabbing the thing. It was a slab-shaped present box wrapped in a dark blue and white cow print wrapping paper with a bright red stick-on bow on top. He looked closer seeing a tag attached with had words written on it.

"To my sweet cowboy, from Mc"

"Mc sent me this? I wonder what it is," Belphegor carefully tore off the pretty wrapping paper and opened the box seeing a fluffy fabric. Pulling it out revealed a large onesie that was surely way too big for him. Similar to the wrapping paper the fabric of the onesie had a cow pattern this time with light purple and white colors. Belphegor knew this would be too big for him, but it felt so soft against his fingertips. Not wasting any time he got up undressing himself and putting on the large onesie.

He had to admit it sure was ill-fitting, yet so cozy and incredibly soft he could fall asleep by just standing while wearing it. A little yellow square in the corner of his eye caught his eye. Belphegor turned his head to see a sticky note laying in the box. Another note from Mc which read...

"It seems big now, but don't you worry. It won't be for long. ;)"

He wondered what that meant, but as that thought came into his mind Belphegor brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned feeling a wave of sleepiness hit him. He grabbed the box and moved it to the side before pulling back the covers and slipping into his very comfy bed. Once he closed his eyes he fell into a deep sleep hugging his cow print pillow. This sleep however was much deeper than the avatar's average nap. Somebody with Beelzebub's strength could shake him like a maniac and he'd still sleep like a (fallen) angel. 

5 minutes into his nap the boy shifted onto his side as a faint rumbling sound came from within his stomach. The rumbling continued for minutes as a strange warm feeling spread through his body from his torso to his limbs all the way to the top of his head and the tip of his fingers and toes. It all felt uncomfortable causing Belphegor to toss and turn in his sleep for 30 minutes. A wave of heat hit him warming his temperature up causing a short fever. Not even an hour into his nap he was sweating and panting hard as his body continued to rise in temperature.

It continued to rise so much Belphegor was forced to wake up panting and sweating. He would have woken up angry that his nap was short-lived if it had not been for the extremely hot temperature. Belphegor kicked his blankets off and gripped the zipper of his onesie. He pulled down, but it didn't budge from its place and once he looked down at it he realized the problem. A part of the fabric had gotten stuck in the zipper and was stuck in there. 

No matter how hard he tugged and pulled at the fabric it was merely impossible to unzip the zipper leaving him easily exhausted from his attempts to undo it. The temperature only rose and the onesie was beginning to feel tight. Belphegor had at first thought it was simply due to his sweat making the fabric wet and tight on his body. Well, that one of the reasons until he heard the sound of the bed creaking and the feeling of his body sinking into the mattress. Belphegor let out a soft gasp as he looked down at his now-expanding body.

His stomach was slowly, but surely expanding with his legs, arms, and even chest was doing the same thing. "S-shit!" Belphegor cursed before trying to get up only to wobble as the weight from his growing belly pulled him down. If that was not enough his legs were starting to feel funny and weak and soon painful. Right above his ass was a similar feeling to the rest of his body. The sharp and small sting expanded outward like it was growing.

Turns out it was indeed growing as Belphegor looked behind him down at his expanding ass and saw something from the inside of his onesie poking at the fabric. As he panted and continued to stare at the thing he saw it slither down the leg of his onesie like a snake. An audible gulp came from Belphegor when he realized what it could be. He whined while tearing a part of the onesie open right above his rear when a long fluffy thing slipped through the hole of the fabric he had just made. "Oh fuck," he muttered when he saw the fluffy white and black tail emerged.

As if things could not get any worse he felt two spots in his head begin aching and the feeling was the same as his new tail's feeling when growing. By the time he reached the spots, horns were already sprouting from the spots. Belphegor whined feeling his entire body become heavy including his chest that just kept growing little by little. If he had the chance to measure his chest he would be sure they would be well over C cups or just going over doubles Ds. After glancing at his tail and feeling his horns he knew it had to do something with this onesie.

Before he could think of what a tightness occurred in the chest part of the fabric. Belphegor looked down at his chest and realized just how big they were getting. The fabric of his onesie was tightening at his newfound breasts that kept growing. With their huge size came their heavyweight and it weighed hard on Belphegor. They weren't D cups or even double Ds, they surely had to be E or even Fs if they kept growing. 

He groaned as the new weight kept growing and causing him to lean forward. Gritting his teeth he placed both hands on his chest as they continued to grow and grow. His nipples were beginning to feel stiff and raw making his hands grip them when suddenly he felt another strange feeling emerge. Not just the feeling of his onesie becoming wet, but a sense of relief and even pleasure. Belphegor feared what might be causing these feelings and wished that when he looked down he doesn't see what he think he may see.

But of course, it was just what he thought. Right on his nipples were dark wet circles that only grew in size with the rest of his breasts. Belphegor whined out as the milk continued to pour out of his breasts. It filled him with both mass amounts of pleasure and discomfort at the same time. The feeling was uncomfortable for him with how his breasts kept growing, but the more milk that came out the less discomforting it became.

Belphegor hated to admit it, but the more he slid his fingers over his wet nipples and milk that spilled out of him the more the pleasure began to take over. Before he knew it he was helping the fabric tear to release his still growing tits. He was a little bummed out that he had to tear apart Mc's nice gift, but his massive breasts were bound to tear it either way. Once the cloth finally gave out and began tearing to reveal his pale skin that was soaked in his milk. The relief felt amazing and he would have enjoyed it if he had not realized how heavy his breasts were still becoming.

"Fuck when are these things going to stop?" Belphegor groaned until an idea popped into his. He placed his fingers onto his nipples and took a small breath before pinching them. A massive wave of relief washed over him when his milk squirted out and they didn't stop. Now with something to relieve their pressure his milk continued to pour out. It wet his fingers in just seconds with the fabric soon following the same path.

He stood there attempting to keep his balance pinching at his nipples to continue to release his milk. The sensations he felt as he continued to milk himself felt amazing and the feeling spread quickly throughout his body down to his legs. A sudden moan slipped through his lips when he felt his hardening member twitch. A tent formed in the fabric between his thighs pointing up and this made his face red. Was he seriously getting hard from all this?

Well no going back now. Belphegor let out sweet and soft moans with each tug he gave at his nipples. He couldn't tell if it was just him or if his breasts were starting to go down every few tugs he gave at them. To one part of him, it was a good thing so he could finally get rid of all this milk and turn back to normal while another part of him was becoming devastated because of it. His breasts were so heavy and sore from carrying all this delicious milk, but it felt so good he just wanted more and more.

Belphegor realized how weird that sounded and shook his head trying to get rid of those weird thoughts. He needed to get all this milk out fast before anyone came home or else he would never hear the end of it from everyone. Just thinking about getting caught by somebody filled his mind with disgust as he could already hear their voices nagging at him. After pushing more of those thoughts away he put his attention back onto his breasts that he was still milking. His nipples were beginning to ache from how much he was pinching and tugging at them.

At least his breasts were still going down from how much milk was pouring out of them. He leaned forward just a bit to look at the floor where there had to be at least a gallon of milk spilled onto the floor. This was going to be a pain in the neck to clean up after. Belphegor looked down to his crotch where his aching cock was still painfully erect. It had also become wet from his spilled milk wetting the entire bottom half of his body.

Belphegor will have to deal with that later for now he had to empty these tanks or else he'd end up with a cramp just from trying to lift them. After what felt like an eternity to him his breasts were starting to become a reasonable size. What an accomplishment he was rather proud of. An accomplishment that would soon go to waste though. He lifted himself off of his bed to get something to clean up his mess when a known feeling came to his breasts again.

"Wait... w-wait no!" Belphegor put his hands to his breasts that began to swell again. The two orbs expanded into Belphegor's hands as he was forced to hold them up. "No no, I just milked them p-please stop!" He begged to nobody as his cup size continued to skyrocket. Even when they were the size of basketballs they kept growing making Belphegor lose his balance. That same feeling he had in his nipples came back to him when white streams came squirting out of his thick areolas.

Nothing could get worse than this it had to be one of the worst things that have ever happened to him. Oh, how wrong he had to be as to his view it was going to get even worse. The sound of the front entrance door opening and closing with the sound of Mc announcing their arrival made his stomach sink. He could hear the other voices of his brothers coming closer with their footsteps. Panic filled him when he realized they were coming to his room and he was still as huge as... well a cow!

His fears were coming true, yet a small hope was still left in him so he turned a little too quickly. Belphegor tried to run towards the door to lock his door until his foot slipped on his own milk leading him to topple over landing on his chest. Luckily his breasts cushioned the landing just a little, but unfortunately, his door was still unlocked and as he was catching his breath the door in front of him creaked open. Mc stood there looking down at him with not just one or even two, but three of his brothers behind them. He peacefully decided this was truly open of the worst days of his life.

"Oh shit, you actually fell for that trick? Really, Belphie I thought you'd be smarter than that," Mc sighed in disappointment as she crossed her arms. Belphegor whimpered as he tried to get up with his head down, but once again his foot slipped on a puddle of milk causing his fat breasts to jiggle a little. He heard them giggle and laugh at him then even the click of a camera. When he looked up he saw Mc holding her D.D.D. in her hand taking a few pictures of him. It was so embarrassing he faced his head down into his huge breasts as his eyes teared up.

"Aw sorry, cowboy I just wanted a souvenir before having to help with your huge tits, you're so pretty like this you know," Mc crouched down and began rubbing her hands against Belphegor's soft milky skin. "Okay guys get out I'm going to help him now you can make fun of him later," she told the others making them leave and close the door as they left muttering some words. Belphegor sniffed looking back up at Mc who looked into his eyes with a smile. "They're gone now don't worry," she put her hand on his cheek and began caressing it. It was oddly comforting to Belphegor.

"Now then let's have some fun before we have to get rid of these beauties," Mc planted a small kiss on Belphegor's lips as her right hand reached for his nipple and began tugging at it. This made Belphegor whine in pleasure while trying to kiss Mc back until she pulled away. "Oh my god, you're so cute! We're going to have so much fun now!"

Belphegor may not have gotten that nap he wanted, but at least he got to have some fun with Mc and his huge breasts which weren't going anywhere anytime soon with how full they had gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am actually so proud of myself right now this story was taking so long to make and I finished it! The other writers of this account are also really happy to see we are making almost weekly uploads now because that's what we wanted for this account! We want to make content for those who seek it and we're happy to be having a schedule to make somewhat weekly uploads. Thank you for reading and to those who always come back for more we love your appreciation so much!
> 
> -Writer K


End file.
